


a surreal experience

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [242]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Football, Drabble, M/M, Sorcos, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: This game was important.





	a surreal experience

This was a surreal experience.

Thousands of people watching, cheering, shouting his name.

Lights almost blinding him as he ran over the grass, ball in hand. Heart beating faster, and all on his mind was to get to the end of the field, to score a point. This feeling never got old, no matter how many times he had experienced it.

There was barely a minute left of the match, the Soren college senior and quarterback of the Katolis Banthers knew how important this game was. He ran as fast as he could and dodged everyone who tried to tackle him, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to run all those yards. The game would end before they scored, and they would lose.

Thankfully, Marcos was free. This was their chance to win, and for Marcos to shine. So he screamed as loud as he could before he threw the football into the air, and immediately began to tackle the players of the enemy team, giving them his full attention.

Marcos saw Soren throw, and immediately knew the plan, they had practiced for an opening like this, and he was not gonna mess this up. For the Banthers!

He made himself ready, stood in position.

He caught it, and ran.

Ran, ran, and ran, while dodging the others.

And, touchdown!

The match was over, and they had won. The entire school was cheering for them, and both Marcos and Soren were filled with the adrenaline from the game. They had done it, they had won. They hard training had paid of.

Soren quickly walked up towards Marcos. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, and his cheeks had a reddish tint. He was warm and tired from all the running, who wouldn’t be after such an intense football game?

“You were amazing out there.”

And then, the quarterback kissed his boyfriend.


End file.
